Of awkward kisses and loving letters
by FiveMetersOfPrussia
Summary: In which, we learn of five of Roger's favorite kisses with Ralph.


Awkward kisses

Summary: In which, we learn of five of Roger's favorite kisses with Ralph.

A/N: I regret nothing.

Warnings: the awkward movement of teenage limbs and internal organs, pheromones that are inevitably cock blocked, and shameless fluff.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me, as this is a fanfiction.

The first time Roger kissed Ralph was on their first day of high school, after he'd found him in nearly all of his classes. He'd been patient, and waited until after their last class to pull him off to the side in the hall, and kiss the life out of him. It was funny, really, because Ralph had just stared at him stupidly after wards, not really to sure what to do... It wasn't every day that he was accosted like that, and it had certainly never been Roger to do this accosting before that point. None the less, the two sat just a little closer together in their classes the next day, stealing secretive glances and laughing silently.

The second kiss had been when he and Ralph, along with Jack, Simon, Maurice, and Robert, had all gotten stuck in the middle of nowhere in a wicked down pour of rain and lightening. Luckily, they'd had the shelter of something akin to a van, that barely ran, and had a broken heater. It was freezing both outside and inside, and they'd all sat huddled together as they'd made their way out of the roads that were quickly turning to small ponds... Until their van broke down. So, they had shuffled out to go an assess the damage and what not, resulting in everyone getting completely soaking wet for no real reason. Well, aside from no one wanting to get blown up because Jack was tinkering with the engine. But in the end, the only way the car was moving was if they pushed it, and by the time that this conclusion was reached, the decision was caught between; stay out and get hypothermia, or sit in the car and try and get warm.

Naturally, Jack had opted to push the van, but after Ralph and Simon both shot him a look, he had shut up.

Of course, it hadn't been much better in the van, but it was at least not as bad. Despite everyone being soaking wet, they had huddled together in their respective corners, tired and cold. From his left, Roger had heard Ralph's quiet, shaky laughter as he watched Jack and Simon curl up, as well as Maurice and Robert. He had a melancholy sort of smile that just oozed 'aww, I'm happy for them'. Roger snorted. Ralph had shivered as he looked over at Roger, to which Roger had casually raised an eyebrow. Then, without any further prompting, Ralph had quietly crawled into Roger's lap and pressed into the warmth that he seemed to radiate. For a while, everything had been silent, and in those moments, it was as if everyone had fallen asleep. And they had... Everyone except for Roger. He had been watching the blonde snuggled up in his arms as he slept for the longest time, as if he were memorizing the features that relaxed so easily against his shoulder. As a sudden smile spread across the blonde's lips, however, Roger could not help but smile too. "I know I'm gorgeous, but you really don't have to stare at me. I'm not going anywhere any time soon." he laughed. Roger had simply rolled his eyes then, thinking better of coming up with a retort, as he silenced any further speech with a kiss that always seemed to make the blonde feel so very, very lightheaded.

The third of Roger's favorite list had been on the day of their high school graduation. He hadn't wanted to attend the stupid ceremony, honestly, but Ralph had somehow convinced him that it was necessary. Also, he knew that it was going to be the last time he was going to see the blonde for a very long time. Ralph had smiled and promised that it would be alright... That no matter where they went, he'd always find him again, but all Roger could do was nod robotically. The ceremony seemed like it went on forever and a day, but not long enough. The time was slipping away so fast, and it was taking his darling blonde away with it. All the same, after the ceremony was done and everyone was off to their respective homes to change and go to various celebrations, Roger found himself in a melancholy place. It was the place where he always found Ralph, and it was saddening to think that it would be occupied by someone else. Anyone else... Ralph had found him, eventually, always the ray of sunshine, and bounced with excitement at finally being done with high school.

Roger wished he could share his enthusiasm. Ralph had quickly picked up on Roger's little storm cloud, as he always did, and tried fruitlessly to make it better. He had spent the better part of an hour doing so, actually, and it had only been then that Roger had realized that Ralph had been just as miserable. It had also only been when Ralph had fwumped over in a worn out manner, that Roger had leaned over and kissed him. Normally, their kisses would always leave the distractable blonde breathless, but this... Oh, sweet Jesus, it was as if Roger was trying to pour every ounce of emotion he had in him into the kiss. After they finally broke apart, with their lungs clawing desperately at their rib cages for air, Roger had clung to the blonde and made him promise to never go away.

Roger's fourth favorite kiss had been when Ralph had gotten off of the plane in Italy. It had been almost a year and a half of daily phone calls, dedicated letter writing, and pooling together of enough money to fund a trip to get Ralph's perky ass over to go and see Roger. Roger had insisted that it was because at the rate they were going, he could've flown Ralph to and from Italy six times with all the paper and envelopes he bought for letters. Not that he particularly minded this letter writing, because he had always felt so much better when he found something from Ralph waiting for him at home. Either way, Ralph still knew better, and had been absolutely ecstatic when they'd bought the tickets. But it agonizing having to wait for the plane to take off as well as land. Roger had nearly lost his marbles with impatience at least three times, and had paced around the back yard until it left a mark. But the second Ralph had walked off the plane looking a bit ruffled and far too tired of sitting, with a silly grin plastered onto his face, everything was right in the world. Ralph had bounced into his arms, and kissed him hard in his excitement, and Roger had realized how much he had truly missed this boy. Then, as they broke apart, it all just sort of went on from there, and... "I love you." Roger had blurted out, not knowing that the words had even been upon his tongue. Ralph had simply smiled, and kissed him again. "I love you too."

As for the fifth kiss... Well, that was still yet to be decided. Roger was honestly torn, because there were so may to choose from, but he could not have a list that went on forever. But as Roger watched Ralph sleep, a small child wrapped up in a thick blanket nestled into his arms, he couldn't help but smile and feel that the place would never be filled. If it were, then he feared that it would signify the end of something that he could never let go. Roger smiled a little as the child - an orphaned boy that Ralph had begged and pleaded to adopt - rubbed his eyes groggily and turned to Roger to find him watching the two of them. "Papa?" came the tired voice.

"Yes, Percival?" Roger hummed softly, so as not to wake Ralph.

"How come you always watch me and Mama sleep?"

Roger smiled, remembering how flustered Ralph had been the first time Percival had called him 'Mama'. Every now and then, it still caught him off guard and he would turn scarlet, but for the most part he'd given up on trying to persuade the boy to call him something else. Besides, it was sort of adorable. Not that Ralph would admit that, but Roger knew better. "So that I can be sure that you two won't have to go away."

A/N: That's it! Thank you for reading~

I'll probably do more of these for the rest of the characters if everybody likes this one.

But let me know what you think, alright?

Please review, and have a nice day!


End file.
